Dead Man Crying
by Shrenee
Summary: AU in WK universe. When the apparent death of two of their team weighs heavily on the Sanzoikkou a new team comes in to help them finish their own mission, bringing with them unexpected consequences and an appearance from someone they never thought they'd
1. Prelude

Well, this is my first new story in a long time. I wasn't sure where to put it, so here it is in Saiyuki and there's a teaser inWeiss Kruez. I do hope you like it. Please review. I like them. In fact I love them, and I want many. Is that too much to ask for. Maybe…Anywho. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Um, I've got something witty to say, it's on the tip of my tongue, but it's not coming out. You see, how can own two great stories when I can't even come up with a witty disclaiming oneliner. Poo. (If you didn't catch that, I don't own, not claiming ownership, and I won't be claiming it in the future. Don't sue.)

Dead Man Crying

Chapter 1

Don't Lean on Me

A moan, slight brush of skin. A feather light touch. Putty! Batting eyelashes, pulling them out on the dance floor, a mind blowing kiss, sex to the music. Their lives drip into your hands. And oh what capable hands. She was good at what she did. She knew quite well how to seduce a man out of his life. Enchant him then lead him away into her web. Calling her a black widow would only anger her though, she wasn't so cliché in her approach. No, her dealings were more or less in the praying mantis type realm. Use 'em, chew 'em up and spit 'em out. And now she had found the perfect prey. It was so easy to lead all the others to her "car" taking the back door for privacy. One more kiss and she could slide her fingers into the back of their neck, snapping their spinal cord before they even feel the pain. And with minimal waste of blood. She knew her job well, and now, she had one more to go to complete it.

He had said it would end tonight. After this it would all be over. No more would she continue this way. She was almost sad for it. But the fix was worth it. Just one more kill, it would make everything alright. This time it had to be perfect though. That's why , as she brought the red head to the dance floor she knew he would be her last kill. She smiled, with silent mystery, beckoning him to follow her as she left the floor for somewhere more…secluded. And like the dog he was, he followed. As if her eyes were a leash he never strayed from them. She examined his violet hues, not finding any hint of fear. He must have fallen harder then she had thought, though, if she saw correctly, there was no lust either. Still, there had to be something. Every dying person realized it, if only on a subconscious level.

She was forced to stand on her toes as he was quite taller then her. But still she leaned up to kiss him, placing a hand behind his neck to pull him closer. Placing it in position. But she hadn't expected him to be such a good kisser. Perhaps a moment longer wouldn't kill her. She felt his hand enter her golden blonde hair and she took the time to begin her last kill. All she'd have to do is-

"Uhhg!" She cried out in a snarl as she was torn away from him. He had pulled her hair to throw her off of him. She hit the wall on the other side of the alley, and her knees buckled from the force. She tried to stand but found her heart beating too fast. She looked up, and it wasn't until she looked into deep, narrowed amethyst that she realized she had the wrong man. Yet, she had known that they would come for her one day. She had began her killing hoping to come face to face with the one who would end her. Now she wasn't angry or scared, as there he was. Standing with the self-assured stance of one who could take life without a glance back. She would meet her perfect end tonight, although it seemed a little early. She had finally killed enough to finished by them. Finally, it was her hero. It was Weiss.

II I

Sun golden hair fell into violet eyes, which were quite unaware as to their closed state. Small reading glasses slid down to the edge of a pointed nose that mere seconds ago had been deeply stuffed in a dusty old book full of religious text. It was obvious by the dishelmed state of the blonde, that he had been studying without rest for as long as he could and that he had reached his peak. But rest was short coming for the worldly priest, as roommate, and former roommates entered his home office, effectively waking him with the useless banter that could only come from the three of them.

He looked up, glaring darkly at all three of them, reveling in the thought that one day he would kill them all and not care about the consequences.

"C'mon, can we eat now? You promised!" The wine was unmistakably Goku, the youngest of the tiresome trio and his current roommate, although why he took in the human vacuum he still wasn't sure. The brown haired youth continued to complain in a manner that made him want to pull at his blond locks, yet also make sure the kid had everything he needed to make him stop. "It's been an hour! C'mon guys."

The red head, Gojyo, an old roommate recently moved (thank goodness), growled in annoyance. "Shut up you stupid monkey. I told you already, until you have money to buy food then you wait like a good little chibi saru."

"Don't call me a monkey!" Goku retorted angrily.

"Now you two, are you really solving anything by yelling at each other." Interrupted the good natured (secretly evil) black haired roommate, long removed, known as Cho Hakkai. "Goku it's only been five minutes since we said we'd get something to eat, I' sure that you won't die from another ten minutes' wait. And if you do I'm sure they'll feed you in heaven." He said in a calm manner, a placid smile on his handsome features.

"That's assuming he's going there." Gojyo retorted.

"Shut up, stupid kappa." Goku glowered.

"Stop callin' me that will ya." Gojyo groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Then stop callin' me a monkey." Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "I didn't call you a monkey." He teased. Goku frowned then retorted, "Not that time."

"Ooh, faster on the uptake that time, ne." Gojyo couldn't help but poke fun. "Come on you two, that's enough." Hakkai broke in. "Leave Goku alone, Gojyo. You know that he doesn't think well on an empty stomach."

"Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed. Gojyo burst out laughing and Goku kicked him sourly. "I'm sorry Goku, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Hakkai apologized not sounding too apologetic.

"What other way did you mean it, Hakkai?" Gojyo said in between guffaws.

"Sanzo-" Goku began, but his sentence was cut off as a bullet whizzed past all three of them and embedded itself into the wall.

"I don't remember inviting any of you in here." Genjyo Sanzo stated, still aiming his gun at the three of them, as if he still had intent to use it. Which he probably did.


	2. To Everything

Hello again all those who are reading. I hope you enjoy still. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter. I've decided to scrap the whole story and have just now gotten the inspiration to redo the whole thing. SO here is the new and improved Dead Man Crying, I do hope it's to your liking.

Of course, warning that this is yaoi, has bad language (though I'm cutting back on it. Only the necessary characters use it), and is AU and a crossover so, I hope you enjoy, and give me good feedback. (Or bad if you must, though anything unnecessarily mean and I might be forced to refuse you cookies.)

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit

Enjoy

Dead Man Crying

Chapter 1

To Everything there is a Season

Blonde bangs moved bobbing along with the head that nodded in time to the music. There was a soft breeze that seemed perfect for the quickly coming evening. The day had been a hot one and it was a nice break in the blistering heat which left behind its mark on the sticky sweaty boy at his computer. Fingers nimbly danced across the keyboard as words rapidly appeared on the screen. He wasn't actually reading what he was writing. He knew what he was writing so there was no point in double checking his words. His mind was on other things, such as the assignment they were currently working. It seemed like one of those dead end assignments. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere and for once his information highway was mote help.

So to reduce his frustration here he was doing his homework in the park. At least that's what he's supposed to be doing. Not thinking about the mission. Taking a break as Aya had put it. But it wasn't working, as his mind was racing as to the possibilities that this would be an ongoing assignment and they'd never figure it out. But what was the price of not finishing within the timeline that had been set? Well, whatever it was wasn't going to be good.

He decided not to think about that though. He really wasn't in the mood to contemplate those things. But then again, his brain seemed to care not for his mood, as he couldn't find another subject to think about. At least not another good subject to think on. He had another subject to think about. But then he'd get distracted. And that's the last thing he wanted. Besides, the primary focus of _those_ thoughts wouldn't be there. He'd be out somewhere working as he had been nonstop for the past week. But at some point he would have to come home, and in this heat he'd probably be as hot and sweaty as Omi was himself. Then he'd be forced to take a shower, and Omi would be quite glad to help him.

There he goes, getting of subject. "Ah, darn!" Quickly Omi hit the delete button as, with his thoughts, the words on his essay had taken a turn for the worse. He sighed setting aside his computer on the table he was using as a seat. He hit save, although he wasn't much farther with the essay then he had been at home. Normally it would be finished by now but he wasn't really focused on Baseball and the American dream. Sure he was as excited as any other student to be learning about America in their English class (I.e. not very) but what did baseball have to do with verbs? Honestly? Well if he thought about it, most likely they'd have to translate their essays in to English…but they had at least a month before it was due. So the way he saw it he could think on other things. Like certain redheads, that he'd kill for sending him out in this heat.

But then again, now that this breeze had come he was much more obliged to be out. The evening set sun and the twilight stars combined with the cool breeze against his heated skin was good daydreaming conditions, and he didn't get much time for that normally.

Though it would be best not to daydream. He groaned at that thought before stretching and leaning back against the table to look up at the approaching night. Daydreaming with hormones like his was a bad idea in the first place. Darn his teenage status. Besides, it had already gotten him in trouble a couple times around Yohji, who enjoyed commenting on the goofy look he got on his face. Not his fault that his face stop functioning during his daydreams. He had commented on that, and of course Yohji had commented on that fact that most likely it was because his blood wasn't circulating up there anymore. And of course it all came rushing back at that. So with a tomato red face he gave Yohji the best disapproval gaze he could muster and Yohji had only waved him off with a chuckle.

He had spent the rest of the day sulking in his room.

But it wasn't just because of his hormones that daydreaming was a bad idea. The end of the time frame set for them was in two days, and their target appearing out of nowhere in the next two days seemed the most unlikely of things. So they had to go looking for them. And that was turning up nothing. There was no doubt that this was not about to turn out well for them. Which brought him back to the reason why his mind was focused elsewhere.

To fail is to die right? But perhaps they weren't failing. Just delaying. Persia couldn't be too hard on them. Not even he had turned up that much information. If he had had more then they could do their job better. It

seemed impossible that they could find the guy and plan his death in the last two….no wait; a quick check

of his watch proved that there was truly only one day and five hours left. It felt best to give up. But that was not something Weiss did very easily. So the question was, what's next?

Omi Tsukiyono swiped a hand through matted blonde locks, allowing the guitar of My Chemical Romance to play in his thoughts as he mouthed the words to the song in his head phones. A breeze ran by chilling him and causing a light shiver to race down his body.

It really was a nice night. _Perhaps their last one, _was left unsaid.

………..

"Sanzo, now, when I tell you this, there's a possibility that you're going to get mad. So I want you to promise that you won't hit me." There was something horribly wrong with that sentence. And Sanzo just couldn't bring himself to put down his newspaper. He knew if he did then most likely he'd die of a vein popping in his head. Which might not be a bad idea if things were as bad as they sounded. And most likely they were worse. Yet if he died he wouldn't be able to kill that stupid monkey. So putting down the newspaper was a bad idea. Instead he found his fingers winding around the pages in his hands tightly, as he forced himself to remain calm. "Get my cigarettes." He said, his voice reserved and tight.

The brunette monkey he forced himself to live with scurried to open a drawer nearby and grab a box of cigarettes. He retrieved one and lit it before carefully placing it in Sanzo's mouth after a couple of tight lipped tries. The glare Sanzo was giving him wasn't helping either. Honestly, he was just trying to help. Slowly Sanzo moved, folding his newspaper and rolling it, never taking his eyes off the paper. A vein pulsed dangerously making Goku take a nervous step back.

Finally violet eyes lifted off the grey mass in his hands and looked over the carnage in his kitchen area. Well, not just the kitchen, the dining room where he sat as well. He took a truly bewildered look behind him wondering how in the world Goku had managed to get Crisco on the ceiling behind him. And was that jelly on his walls? And where had that pizza come from. There hadn't been pizza in the apartment for three months now. Never mind, he wouldn't ask.

Violet finally returned to the kitchen where pots were scattered along the countertops. The island that separated the kitchen from the dinning room was a mess of chopped…no, no, massacred vegetables, fruits, and was that his piece of chocolate cake from that last wedding he was forced to go to? Damn it, the cake was the only good part about sitting in on that.

He didn't even want to take inventory of his broken appliances. What did the coffee maker ever do to that stupid monkey anyways?

Sanzo ground his teeth vowing to kill that idiot in his head. Then he took in a deep breath. And let it out. Yup, one day he'd just take his gun and end it all. "Get your coat monkey. We're going out for ramen." He decided. Taking another cigarette out of the pack, as his last one was now quite gone. He took the pack and slid it in his pocket. Goku had already retrieved his coat and was grinning happily. Sanzo figured he'd just get one of those servants his aunt enjoyed sending over to do something about this. Wasn't like this was his stuff anyways. Well, except for…

"GOKU!" A loud whap sounded throughout the apartment as the rolled up newspaper now found good use. "Ow! Damn it, crappy priest, you promised." Goku rubbed the sore spot on his head right behind his ears. He frowned at Sanzo who merely hit him once more for disposing of his newspaper on the dining room table. "I promised you nothing, you are going to repay me for this t.v. with your life." Sanzo threatened, and although Goku knew it was an empty threat he couldn't be sure with the way Sanzo's eyes looked. It wasn't like the t.v. was messed up. Just a little bit of smudges here and there…well, maybe there too. Besides. All Sanzo ever did was watch the weather.

Even though he knew this he decided voicing his thoughts would be a bad idea. Instead he said, "Does this mean no ramen?" Another whap was all he got for his troubles. This was absolutely abuse. He gave a small smile. He was sure that if Gojyo had been there and he had voiced his thoughts the pervy kappa would call it animal cruelty.

"What are you smiling about, this is not funny." Sanzo said, Goku could tell his master was fuming, just by the way the muscle in his jaw was twitching. But all he got was a cold stare. That was enough anyways. Still he said what had made him smile. "Just thinkin' if Gojyo were here, he'd probably be laughin' his ass off talkin' about animal cruelty." He said with his most sincere innocent look. And Sanzo's violet ice melted, as he knew the monkey was genuinely sad about the loss of two of their rank.

Sanzo fell silent at that. Not even his thoughts were angry anymore. He couldn't stay mad at the boy for long anyways. It was at these moments, when golden eyes seemed to shimmer with a pain that he understood all too well that he didn't know what to do. He was well known for always following no one and for forging his own paths. But when it came to his young charge he could never find the right way to act. The right path to forge. These moments made him fell helpless. He hated it…at first.

"Let's go." He said after a moment. And golden hues lit up. "Seriously?" Goku grinned. Sanzo shook his head, already needing another cigarette. There was nothing he could do about car accidents. But this he could do. And, maybe it wasn't enough. But for them it was all there needed to be.

………..

"You see, there's nothing in the system about him. In fact there's nothing about any of these people they've sent us after this time. They've all been lucky guesses this far." Omi groaned as he threw his hands up in frustration. "Pretty darn good lucky guesses don't you think?" His attention turned from the screen to Yohji as he entered the room. Then promptly returned to the screen. Yohji, fresh from the shower was drying out his hair, of course in nothing but jeans. And with the cigarette and scotch he looked so old and sophisticated. Not to mention with that dye not yet all the way out he had strawberry blonde hair. And Omi had to admit, he had a thing for redheads.

"Well, nice to see you've decided to join us." Ken said from his spot on the sofa in the basement. He was quite comfortably sprawled on the couch with his feet on the table before him. Yohji took no time kicking said feet off the table as he made his way to take a seat in the chair on the other side of the table. They exchanged glares, Ken's annoyed, Yohji's amused, and let that be that.

Aya considered drowning out this conversation. There was no new information and with Ken and Yohji repeatedly flirting with each other it made things every so uncomfortable for him. He'd much rather be out trying to find one of those "lucky guesses," as they really didn't have time for useless meetings like this. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Omi who really didn't look up to being up all night only to find nothing. The boy was no where near as chipper as normal, and "game face" didn't begin to cover the grim look he was sharing with his laptop. Then again, a glance around the room showed that neither of them were faring well. Yohji had been having problems with his neck since his mission last night. And had yet to get his hair back to its normal color. He would have gone himself. That woman had had a thing for red heads it seemed. But Aya was not much of a club goer. So it was Yohji to the rescue. But it seemed she had gotten too close. Though as he thought about it he couldn't understand the need for contacts. When asked about it Yohji had replied, "Might as well go all out." But that made no sense to Aya, and he let it go.

Ken wasn't much better. He had been running the shop alone for the past few days. As Omi continued to search even during the day. Yohji and himself were the prowlers. Trying to fit clues into some semblance of formation. But they had two problems. One, they were gravely lacking in clues, and two they were trying to fit square pegs into oval holes. Tiny oval holes. It was impossible. And yet here they were, on their last leg, still trying.

He wanted to say take a break. To tell his teammates to rest and they'd finish this tomorrow. That's what he'd normally say when the group looked like this. But there was rarely a time like this one before. The consequences of not figuring it out tomorrow were too great. But at least Yohji and Ken could rest. Right now. So with that decided Aya stood.

"Yohji, Ken, you two should rest tonight," he commanded, before their protests got too far he continued. "We'll close the shop tomorrow and continue until deadline." Yohji leaned back into the chair he had nearly jumped out of at Aya's words. He had to admit the thought of bed was tempting. And his neck was killing him. See if he ever went on a mission for Aya again. Still, there was too much to do to leave it to Aya and Omi. They'd all taken this assignment. And there was no way they'd just leave it.

Ken shared much the same sentiments. "No, that would be a bad idea." He voiced. "I mean, we can work tonight and still shut down the store tomorrow. We're not going to just leave it to you two." He said firmly. "I can-"

"Actually, I think resting is a good idea." Omi interrupted. "Let's say we find something and have to go do a quick mission tomorrow. It would be useless to have four tired members. A smaller number would be much better." He finished typing in his criteria and let the computer search the rest. "Yohji-kun you and Ken-kun should rest now. Aya-kun and I will wake you, either if we find something or if we run on empty. Tomorrow, Aya-kun and I can rest if there's time." He concluded. He wasn't truly in the mood to argue over these things. In fact the only thing he felt like doing was banging his head into something hard. Preferably the computer screen. Perhaps then it would work better. A few mumbled protests and everyone agreed. There wasn't much sound after that except for the groanings of the furniture and soft scuffs on the floor as the team disbanded for the night. Omi returned his attention to the screen and his eyes lit up. "It's was so easy!" He exclaimed, which brought the attention of the exiting Weiss members back on him. "What's so easy?" Ken asked, but Omi's answer wasn't forthcoming.

"Come on, the Chibi's found something, leave'em to his work." Yohji placed an arm around Ken leading him out of the room. He had a half smile on his face. Of course they would find something now. At least that was a start. Maybe tomorrow wasn't looking so bad.

Aya frowned as he watched Omi become absorbed in the work on the screen. Another sleepless night for the young Weiss. Soft feet padded over to the computer desk. "Omi." He said lightly.

"Hn?" Was his only answer, so he placed his fingers against Omi's cheeks and lifted the round face slightly. Blue eyes flashed dangerously but Omi held his tongue quite well. Aya would have given a small smile, if it were more characteristic of him. Still he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto Omi's peach lips. Not one too deep. Just enough to say goodnight. And Omi's eyes never left his even as their lips parted. The smile that Aya never gave was echoed in Omi's eyes, and that was good enough. No more words were exchanged and as Aya straightened Omi turned his attention back to his computer.

Aya left quietly and Omi felt a smile spreading to his lips. Maybe there'd be just one more day. He'd make sure of that.

………..

Sha Gojyo, resident red head , known all around as a sex god and a kickass card player, scratched his ass frowning as he rolled over in bed groping for his Hi-lites on the nightstand next to the bed. Once he grabbed them, lit one and had five good puffs he was well oiled and ready to get out of bed. He made a spectacle of sitting up. Ignoring the mattresses protest to his movements as he pushed his legs off the bed and sat, giving the rest of his mind a chance to wake up. A few more puffs off his cigarette and his eyes were ready to take a look off the clock on his nightstand. He grunted at the time before pushing himself off his bed and grabbing the nearest thing to cover himself with. His pajama pants. He slid them on easily enough, though rather wobbly. Just a few more seconds and he'd be fully awake.

His bathrobe hung on the doorknob and he took a couple seconds to put it on, tying it lazily so that it wasn't really closed. He opened the door to his room examining the apartment to find if his comrade had gotten there yet. The caffeinated cinnamon vanilla scent was enough to tell him that yes, Hakkai was present, and coffee awaited. He closed his door behind him before walking into the small living area that the apartment afforded. He wasn't in such a great living condition as that priest, so his apartment was no where near as fancy as he'd been used to, while living with said priest. But it wasn't bad either. And Hakkai was quite keen on keeping the place clean. Well, at least the places that he'd be in while at the house. Gojyo took a look back at his room scratching his head lightly at the mess he knew it was. Well he wasn't the borderline OCD clean freak anyways.

He found Hakkai sitting in the living room on the couch, sipping at a warm cup of cinnamon-vanilla coffee. His attention was on the novel in his hands. Some historic mystery that he hadn't put down since he got it. But the t.v. was on and Gojyo could bet that the News was just as important to the healer as that book. He smirked stretching out the kinks in his body before resting in a casual position against the hallway doorframe. Just watching the dark haired man before him, and waiting.

"That is a disgusting habit, Gojyo. I thought we'd come to the agreement that you'd smoke only in that cesspool of a room." Emerald orbs never left the book as Hakkai spoke. Despite his words his voice held no malice, even going so far as to be casual. Gojyo eyed his cigarette warily, frowning at the idea that he wouldn't be able to finish it. Still he put it out in the dish on the dresser right next to the door. A necessary accessory Hakkai had said one day at the store. Gojyo still didn't understand the need for a dresser in the living room.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked coming over to take a seat next to Hakkai on the couch. "You know, Goku gave you that for your birthday. He spent a week working on it." Hakkai commented.

"Yeah, and it still looks like crap. Stop changing the subject." There was silence for a moment as Gojyo stared with a raised eyebrow at his companion. Finally Hakkai closed the book he was holding and placed it down making a note of the page he was on for later bookmark-ing. Then he allowed his attention to rest on Gojyo. "I was not aware that it was my job to wake you, Gojyo, I was sure that was what your alarm clock was for." Gojyo rolled his eyes placing a hand over his eyes. "Shit, Hakkai. What a BS answer."

"I could always comment on how I would hate to have to go in your messheap hellhole room. But I'd like to be polite so I'm abstaining from mentioning that I would much rather babysit Goku by myself then to be forced into you horrid abode."

"Well, shit." Gojyo leaned back into his seat, really wanting a cigarette at the moment. "We're late." Hakkai mentioned, his focus turning to the t.v. "They think we're dead Hakkai, it's not as if they're expecting us." Hakkai hmmed at that statement but said nothing more.

There was another moment of silence before Gojyo rolled his eyes. "We're late." He huffed in a mumbled voice as Hakkai voiced the same sentiments. "Fine, let me get dressed." He wheezed as he stood for affect. "I'm getting too old for this." He groaned popping his back. "Do take a shower Gojyo, you don't smell quite as well as your room does." Hakkai mentioned, returning to his book. Gojyo grumbled but said nothing, as he was inclined to agree. "Give me thirty minutes."

………..

Just as he had suspected Ken found Omi dozing at his computer with the lights off in the basement. He walked down to where his sleeping comrade was before sighing. But as his eyes scanned the computer screen he wanted to shake the boy awake and congratulate his work. He decided against that as it was still only six in the morning and the boy still had time to make it to school. Which was not the best idea. So instead he carefully picked up the lightly sleeping boy. Who was heavier then he appeared to be. Careful not to fully wake him, as like the rest of them Omi wasn't prone to staying asleep when being touched. Though he was sure the boy could tell there was no threat.

"What'd'we got?" Yohji asked around his tooth brush as Ken entered the living quarters. "We're good to go, we've even got the proper adjustments for time limitations." He said and Yohji nodded, not expecting anything different. "And Aya?"

"Left a note on the kitchen table. He'll be back by noon." Ken answered, toeing the door to Omi's room. "I wonder where he's gone to." Yohji commented stroking his chin. But they both knew full well he went to see his sister, Aya-chan. "Well, let's go see what the Chibi's figured out shall we?" Yohji asked before exiting the room to finish his toiletries. "Good job, Omitchi." Ken congratulated before exiting as well, closing the door behind himself. Omi smiled in the midst of his dreams. He was still planning to go to school. There was no need to have to catch up if he could make it. He'd just be a little late, that's all.

…

Or a lot late. "Damn it! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He fumed running into the kitchen with the intention of getting something to take with him. He heard a chuckle behind him as he searched through the cabinets and turned to find Aya, Yohji, and Ken relaxing over a cup of tea. Relaxing? What was wrong with them? He was late and all they could do was laugh. "Sit down Chibi. It's already past noon, and you'll never make it in the crowd." Yohji pushed over an extra cup. Omi groaned but made his way to the table anyways, falling into his seat. He rested his head on the table just taking in the sweet scent of chamomile. "What a great day to close." Yohji commented.

"It would be a bother with all these tourists around." Ken agreed.

"Would have been a great business day though." Omi said, finally pulling himself up to sip at his tea. One day of school, wouldn't be too bad. He'd just have to work hard to make it up.

"Well, the summer season is great for tourists around here. And brighten up Omitchi, you'll be out for vacation soon." Ken clapped Omi on the shoulder and Omi glared dangerously. "Which is precisely the reason why I should be there. I only have a few more days to make sure everything is in order." Omi shook his head. "You're fine, I'm sure Omi." Aya commented, his eyes on the morning newspaper. Omi rolled his eyes. They just didn't understand.

"What…festival is it today?" Ken asked suddenly, three pairs of eyes moved to the calender over the trashcan. "It's not a festival, or a holiday, why?" Omi answered. Ken pointed to the page in the sports section of the newspaper, which he had swiped earlier. There was a small advertisement for a celebratory fair. Celebrating what was the question. "Maybe we could go by and see." Omi said curiously.

"Hah, you see, the ad has done its job. It's peaked the mind of inquisitive children who will now drag the older more sophisticated into this fair, where it will take our money."

"Shut up." Ken quoted while Omi just glared, plainly saying "I'm not a kid."

"Whatever, Yohji-kun, I think we should go." Omi said.

"Our time would be much wiser spent on preparing for tonight." Aya commented. Ken shrugged that off. "Come on now guys. We're not doing that for another eight hours, what's an hour or two doing something else. Besides, this is actually easier then it seemed at first right Omi." Omi nodded.

"The only reason we couldn't find anything on him was because he's paranoid and covers his tracks so well that he probably doesn't even know who he is himself anymore. He's the coward mastermind behind all of those murderers we went after. He didn't think there'd be a trace back to him, but he forgot to delete the e-mails of that last woman, Sakura Hietchi. Or as she went by Saku. I don't know why I didn't think to check hers. I was sure they'd be gone. A careless mistake on his part." Omi said, a faint flush coming to his face when he noticed his teammates probably didn't need, or want to know all that.

"Yes well, thank you Omi," Ken confirmed. "So, are we going?" And everyone, or nearly everyone agreed. Yohji begrudgingly, though he was looking forward to a nice relaxing night. And the beautiful woman that frequented such places. "You guys can go if you want." Aya said, moving to stand. "Aya-kun," Omi spoke quietly. He didn't look up from his coffee cup, but his eyes spoke volumes. "Perhaps, it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you came along as well." He suggested before finally looking up with softly pleading sea blue eyes. And although Aya knew it wasn't going to be easy tonight. Although he had a hunch this mastermind wasn't as careless as he seemed, he caved. "Fine." He said with a nod then exited the kitchen. Omi smiled.

"Puppy dog eyes?" Yohji shook his head. "Ruthless." Ken said laughing heartily. Omi just continued to smile, and sip his tea.

Please review, they keep me warm as I am quite penniless and cardboard can only do so much.

Much thanks and love to my reviewers. I'm dedicating this chapter to you, as you're the reason I've gotten this out so swiftly after I rewrote it. (This chapter only took me two days, yay) S'all for you!


End file.
